Tito
Tito refers to the combination of all four of the Light quadruplets. The combination of Light and either Light or Hikari. Or simply Light himself. Information One of the main protagonists. He has DID (Disassociative Identity Disorder), and each of his minds has a special ability. They have 4 abilities, super-human strength, super-human speed, invulnerability, and telekinesis. He can only use one of the powers at a time, due to only one mind being able to stay conscious and able to concentrate on using their power at a time. He has faught the Void Demons for a little less than half a year, pretty much when he started to go to college. He doesn't know why the Void Demons began to appear, nor why they seem to be attracted to his location, but they are threatening to him, and his immediate area, so he must stop them at all costs. Description Tito is a 5' 8" Hispanic male with black hair that curls at the end. When by himself, or fused with Licht, his hair is about up to the middle of his neck. He always wears this grey jacket that he got back in sixth grade, which he even personalized with a "Z-Symbol" he made back then. When Vox split him into 4 people, each was wearing an article of clothing that Tito was wearing at the time, Hikari being the grey jacket. Therefore there are currently 2 of said grey jackets in existance, one of which Tito wears, the other Hikari, and, on occassion, Luz. Fusion Main Article: Fusion As of Issue 5 of Volume 1, Hikari has proposed that the four minds be able to combine, or fuse together, as they used to do when in one body. Light and Licht were the first to attempt this, and succeed, in the midst of battle, causing Tito, in the form of Light and Licht, to appear for the first time. Minds and Powers Tito has partitioned his mind into 4 distinct "personalities" as he has grown to call them. They are, Light, Licht, Luz, and Hikari. Each of them are named after the word Light, in a different language. Each has control of a distinct super power, that only they can use. These powers can only be used one at a time, when all four, or only three, are combined, and only when the select mind is conscious, or at the same time when two minds are combined at once. This is due to the fact that a select mind has to be conscious, and concentrating on the selected power, but if more than one were to be conscious at the same time, they wouldn't be able to concentrate on their power, specifically. Appearences Tito, as all four minds combined, has appeared in Issue 1, and Issue 4 in a flashback, of Volume 1. Tito, as Light and Licht combined, has appeared as of Issue 5 of Volume 1. Tito as Light and Hikari combined has yet to appear. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists